


What She Wants

by bibirulz



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Ficlet, Foreplay, Sex, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibirulz/pseuds/bibirulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack calms down Gwen and Gwen shows him exactly how much she wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Wants

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I wrote after watching the scene where Jack shows Gwen how to shoot a gun in "Ghost Machine." Enjoy.

He pulls her against him so that their naked bodies are flushed. She can feel his hand gripping tighter on her hip, his other hand tracing he curves of her body, his fingers ghosting over her skin leaving goosebumps in their wake, his chest rising and falling with each inhale and exhale, his hardened cock pressing between the cheeks of her ass, and his breath tickling the side of her neck and the shell of her ear. Her mind and body are buzzing. The silence and anticipation is killing her. He feels her restlessness and takes the hand that's gripping her hip and takes hold o f her jaw, turning her to face him. Here eyes are wide and her mouth is open, waiting for something but not as patient as she wishes she was. She is about to say something, but is interrupted by Jack's soothing shush. His other hand comes up and caresses her breast, finger gliding softly over her nipple. 

"Let me take care of you Gwen. Let me, please," he says and starts kissing her languidly.

She closes her eyes and breathes into the kiss, her body relaxed, giving herself over completely to Jack. She can feel him twitching against her as then kiss. She arches her back, grinding her ass against him. He groans into the kiss and pulls back; touching his forehead to hers with his mouth hanging open as he pants into the space between them. His eyes are shut and his eyebrows are knit together, completely overcome by the sensation.

His hands grab her hips, stopping her from stimulating him further. He catches his breath and opens his eyes; looking right at her.

"Are you sure?" he asks, his eyes searching hers for any doubt, fear, anything that would hit that she is unwilling to go through with this.

She takes a deep breath and brings her her hand up to caress the side of his face.

"I'm sure," she answers.

"Alright," he says. "Then lean forward and grip the side of that table and don't you dare touch yourself or come until I say so."

"Yes, sir."


End file.
